Eternity
by TsundereKitty
Summary: This is my first Shizaya fanfic.. Hope you enjoy! Heres a small summary! "God damn it Izaya!" Shizou bellowed, he seemed angrier, but less scary behind the door. "Open the door Shinra…" Izaya whispered, motioning towards him. "Are you sure?" Shinra gave Izaya a puzzling look. He nodded, dropping the knife. Shinra just walked towards the door, his mouth wide open. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Enough Is Enough

**Another Fanfic! I'm on a roll…. Also a first time with the pairing… Its. A. Shizaya Fanfic! Mwuhahahaha! Gosh, I'm getting obsessed… -.- Okay Erm… This may be OOC… I'm only posting this because 'someone' said it was good, despite my protests… *Cough* Hanime *Cough* Baka… Well fine, Here it is, and thank you! I might post more if ya want there shall be a sequel! And despite the beginning… it's only T and no Lemon… Sorry… Okay maybe, if there are enough requests…. One or more review wanting lemon and I'll do it! **

_Chapter one: Enough Is Enough…_

"Damn it!" Shizou growled. "Pull on it!" "I know how to do it!" Izaya whined. "Then do it right! God damn it! Ugh! Give it to me!" He snapped.

Shizou grabbed the egg from Izaya's hand. "Put it over the sink, then pull the shell off! I don't know why you think it's so hard!" "It isn't, your just a control freak" Izaya mumbled.

Sitting down to eat, Izaya asked Shizou, "Why won't you let me fix breakfast?" "Because, if I let you I won't have enough energy. Face it, your food tastes like crap, it isn't edible…" He replied coldly. "Fine… I'll let you fix it."

After eating, Izaya sprung out of his chair, Shizou only saw a black blur for a mere second, "I'm gonna visit a friend!" Izaya announced, grabbing his coat and running for the door, but Shizou stood up also, dashing towards the door, blocking Izaya's exit.

"Who?" Shizou demanded. "A friend," Izaya retorted, then to top it all off, he added, "Don't you trust me, Shi-zu-Ch-an?" He said each syllable slowly, trying to aggravate the blonde even more, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Succeeding, Shizou grabbed at Izaya's arm, but he ducked underneath him and opened the door, slamming Shizou into the wall behind it.

Shizou, was stunned but unharmed, he ran out of the apartment, chasing after Izaya, he angrily yelled, "IZAYAAAA!"

"Shinra, Help me!" Izaya panted, slamming and locking the door behind him. Not long after he had done this, Shizou's angry fist was pounding on it. "IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYAAAA" Shizou drawled out, somewhat teasing him. "Nope, I'm not here!" he yelled back at him, pulling out his knife, and flicking it open.

"I swear to god Shizou, if you break my door down, I'll dissect your angry ass!" Shinra threatened, continuing to Izaya in a low whisper, "Why must you do this?" shaking his head and laughing, Izaya backed up against the wall.

"God damn it Izaya!" Shizou bellowed, he seemed angrier. "Open the door Shinra…" Izaya whispered, motioning towards him. "Are you sure?" Shinra gave Izaya a puzzling look. He nodded, dropping the knife. Shinra just walked towards the door, his mouth wide open, Izaya would never face Shizou when he was this angry, well, without his knife at least…

Shizou stood there, his fists clenched and his nostrils flaring, just staring at Izaya, "Flea!" he yelled, about to run towards Izaya, but he beat him to it.

Izaya ran towards Shizou, and he jumped onto his waist wrapping his legs around him, and placing his arms around Shizou's neck. Shizou, surprised, just stood there and stared at Izaya.

He took the opportunity while he had it, and Izaya pressed his lips roughly against Shizou, causing him to back up and slam into the wall, hitting his head Shizou slid down onto the floor, Izaya still entwined on him.

Shinra just walked towards the door and closed it. He rubbed his temples, trying to get the image out of his head… He had no idea they were… Together…But yet deep down he had already known about their feelings for each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Enough

**Hello! This is the second chapter for Eternity… I hope you like it! If you have enough time, feel free to read all my other stories… XD Arigato! Oh and sorry there so short, it was originally supposed to be one chapter but I decided to make it two, at the last moment, of course… .**

**~ Love TsundereKitty**

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya whispered, watching Shizou for any reaction, none. "Shizu-Chan?" he asked again, his voice at a normal tone, this time his eye twitched, at least it was progress. "Shizu-Chan!" Izaya yelled, causing Shizou to scramble up and hit his head again. His eyes were wide and his gaze, focused on Izaya; he shot him a dirty look. "Just a normal 'Good morning, get up please!' would do" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" he mumbled angrily, taking in his surroundings. "I dunno." Izaya responded, shrugging. "Damn Flea…" "Aww…Shizu-Chan~ Don't be mean!" Izaya whined, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "What happened?" Shizou asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "You hit your head!" Izaya said jumping of the floor, he then announced cheerfully, "Im gonna make breakfast!"

However, before he could take another step, Shizou, who had gotten up, wrapped his arms around Izaya. "Did we…" he let his voice trail off, leaving Izaya to answer the question. "Nope!" Izaya said, pulling himself out of Shizou's grasp. "Good," he grumbled, receiving a hard slap to the cheek, only a moment later.

"What?" Shizou snapped, giving him a cold look. "Jerk…" Izaya mumbled, walking away. However, Shizou had other things in mind, "Flea." He spat angrily back at Izaya. But Izaya had had enough; he ran full speed towards Shizou in an attempt to tackle him.

Shizou grabbed Izaya in mid-air, pinning him underneath him. "S-Shizu-Chan?' Izaya stuttered, his face bright red from anger and embarrassment. Although it took a lot of effort not to kiss the blond above him.

"Look, Shizou, I wasn't gonna hurt you. Your um, your kinda hurting me, Shizou, I mean look, you don't have to hurt me, just let me go! And if you kill me, you might miss me!" Izaya rambled.

"Shut up already!" he whispered, leaning down and capturing Izaya in a passionate kiss.

Once Shizou had released Izaya they were both gasping for air, Shizou had stopped breathing heavily after a moment and he smiled at Izaya. "W-Wait, Shizu-Chan! We don't have to rush in-" Shizou cut him off, pressing his lips back onto Izaya's. He struggled for a moment, but eventually he gave in, and Shizou picked him up.

"Wait! Wait! Shizu-Chan! Wait!" Izaya said as Shizou set him down in Shinra's room, locking the door behind him.

"No, no more waiting" he said pushing Izaya down onto the bed…


End file.
